


romeo and juliet (but it's happy and gay)

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Slice of Life, i think that's what that trope means, it has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Tony is Natasha's guardian. Steve is Wanda and Pietro's foster father. Steve and Tony have a pathological hatred for each other, but Wanda and Natasha are dating. It's not the best situation.





	romeo and juliet (but it's happy and gay)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally didn't know what title this fic jdskhgklajhgklashdasklgdha don't fucking @ me. shoutout to Jp here on ao3 for the prompt. i'm not totally happy with this fic tbh, but c'est la vie. i hope you enjoy it.

“I’ll see you later,” Wanda calls over her shoulder as she heads for the front door.

“Are you going to be home for dinner?” Steve calls from the kitchen. Wanda hesitates.

“Do I have to be?” she asks, walking back down the hall and standing in front of the kitchen.

“No,” Steve says. “But are you going to be?”

“No,” Wanda says, smiling sheepishly. “Natasha said she would order Chinese food.”

“Is Tony going to be there?”

“No.” Steve gives her a _look_ , and Wanda flushes with embarrassment.

“I’m trusting you’ll make good decisions,” he says, turning back to the sink full of dishes.

“I will,” Wanda mutters. “I would be more likely to make bad decisions with Tony there.” The words don’t come out exactly how she wants them. Her English is a lot better now than it was when she and Pietro first came to America, but sometimes she just can’t figure out how to phrase things quite the way she wants to.

“You’re probably right,” Steve says with a snort, catching her meaning. “He’s a bad influence on everyone he meets. It’s a miracle Natasha turned out good.”

“She has only lived with him for a year,” Wanda points out.

“And I’ve only known him for six months, but I’ve needed more therapy in the past six months than I have in five years,” Steve says. Wanda rolls her eyes. Steve and Tony’s undying hatred for each other was only funny for about three weeks. Natasha still finds it hilarious, but Natasha is one of the most argumentative people Wanda has ever met besides Pietro, so her opinion hardly counts.

“I have to go,” Wanda says, stepping back out into the hallway. “Pietro should be home before dinner. I’ll be home later.”

“Midnight or earlier!” Steve calls after her as Wanda hurries down the hall, tossing her jacket on and heading for the door. Natasha’s car is parked in the driveway. She has her windows down, whatever indie band she’s into at the moment playing quietly through the speakers. She grins at Wanda as Wanda closes the front door behind herself, and the look makes Wanda’s heart flutter pleasantly.

“Hi,” Natasha says as Wanda slides into the passenger seat. She leans over the center console for a kiss, and Wanda obliges happily. “You look good.” Wanda rolls her eyes.

“This is your shirt,” she points out, tugging at the hem of the t-shirt.

“Exactly.” Natasha kisses her again before settling back into her seat, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway. She turns the music up. It’s softer than what Natasha usually listens to; slow, solid, a wavering electronic tune instead of a wall of guitars and yelling. It suits the moment perfectly: the soft afternoon light, the grey skies, the light rain falling and being swept away by Natasha’s windshield wipers.

They don’t talk on the car ride. They don’t need to. The music plays softly, the rain falls rhythmically, and they hold hands between their seats. Wanda loves this about being with Natasha: that they can just _be_ , no strings, no expectations, no pressure. It’s a sort of peace that Wanda treasures.

“After you,” Natasha says with a smile, opening the door to the house she shares with Tony with a smile. Wanda returns the smile, stepping inside.

The house is much larger than Wanda’s; at first, Wanda had been a bit insecure about that. It hadn't helped that Natasha’s guardian, Tony, seems to have an unending and vicious dislike of Steve. That dislike, in reality, has nothing to do Steve’s wealth or lack thereof, and everything to do with…well, Wanda hasn’t actually figured that out yet. She loves Steve. He’s more of a much older brother than a father, but she and Pietro haven’t had family like him since their parents died, and she’s incredibly thankful for him. She genuinely doesn’t understand how someone could detest him the way Tony does.

“Hey, Wanda,” Tony says from the couch as Wanda and Natasha walk into the living room. “Still living with Steve?” Wanda glances over at Natasha in surprise.

“Uh, yes,” she says, widening her eyes at Natasha in question. She had been under the very clear impression that Tony would not be home tonight. “Yes, I am.”

“Tony’s just about to leave for his date,” Natasha says, giving Tony a pointed look. “Right, Tony?”

“Sure,” Tony agrees. “Have fun, be safe, use protection, yadda yadda yadda.” Wanda blushes, but Natasha just grabs the TV remote off the coffee table and throws it at him. He catches it, standing up off the couch. “See you later, Nat,” he says to Natasha. “Tell Steve to go fuck himself, Wanda.” Wanda coughs, but can’t actually manage a response to that. Natasha just snorts in amusement.

“Get out of here, old man,” she says.

“So ungrateful,” Tony comments, shaking his head. “Is it too late to send you back?” He doesn’t wait for a response, instead opting to just walk out of the room.

“Well,” Wanda murmurs once she hears the front door shut. She’s spoken to Tony plenty of times now, since she’s been dating Natasha for almost eight months, but it’s still…an experience.

“Sorry,” Natasha says, crouching by the DVD player and digging through the cabinet of DVD cases. “I didn’t realize he’d still be here. Apparently he doesn’t feel the need to be on time to his date.”

“Date?” Wanda echoes. “ _Tony_ has a date?”

“I asked the same question.” Natasha finds the case she’s looking for and stands up, holding it up for Wanda to see. _Buffy_ season four. Unsurprisingly.

“Well, maybe if he starts seeing someone, he can spend less time hating my family,” Wanda says as Natasha loads the DVD up. Natasha pauses, glancing over her shoulder at Wanda with concern in her eyes.

“Does it bother you?” she asks. “Because I can ask Tony to tone it down. He’ll listen to me.”

“It is fine,” Wanda says, waving a hand dismissively. “I know he isn’t being serious.” Natasha slides the DVD in and walks back over to the couch, settling in beside Wanda and slipping an arm around her.

“I don’t know about that,” she says as she selects an episode. “I’m pretty sure he and Steve could start the second civil war if you gave them a couple years and made them look at each other more than once a month.” Wanda sighs, acknowledging the truth of the statement.

“Still,” she says. “They will have to learn to get along.”

“Why’s that?” Natasha asks, tugging Wanda farther into her side.

“Because Steve is my family,” Wanda says. “And you are my family too, and I won’t lose either of you.” Natasha smiles, kissing Wanda’s temple.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she murmurs. Wanda sighs happily, curling up into Natasha’s side and settling in, turning her attention to the TV.

She still sort of wishes Steve and Tony got along better, but their mutual antagonism is more of a force of nature than anything, and besides, Wanda gets a family and a girlfriend and if the price of that is a little bickering, she’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fic a day for pride month, and i'm taking any and all lgbtq prompts through the end of june. leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
